Charleston Heights, Pennsylvania
Charleston Heights is a fictional urban town in Blair County, Pennsylvania, USA. History In 1850, an Irish man named Colin Nicholas and group of 570,000 Irish men and women immigrated to New York, USA after the 'Potato Famine of Ireland' that lasted from 1845-1849. Italian, Portuguese, Scottish, English, Indian, Dutch, French-Canadian, Armenian, Greek, Japanese and Jamaican people soon joined Colin and his remaining group of 476,523 Irish people. They ended up lost and docked in a small woodland in Blair County, Pennsylvania. Once Colin and his immigrant team arrived, they settled in and built a small town which Colin named the woodland town Charleston Heights and he was elected as the first mayor by a majority vote. Finally, in 1879, President Rutherford B. Hayes incorporated the town as apart of the state and the county and is currently recognized as a town in the state of Pennsylvania. As of 2008, The current mayor is Liam Montgomery's father, Carson Montgomery. Reason for Town Name In the history books, it is said that the reason why Colin named the town "Charleston Heights" was because he named the town after his friend Albert Charleston who passed away on the voyage to the United States. The 'Heights' part was given because when Colin and his Irish immigrants were living in Ireland, they all lived on a set of mountains surrounded by rivers. Demographics Race/Ethnic Most of Charleston Heights is predominately Portuguese-American but 25.045% percent of the population is of Jamaican-American heritage while 12.056% of the population is Biracial and 14% of the population is Latina or Italian-American. 6% of the population hails from the United Kingdom and is either of English, Scottish or Irish descent and is either mixed of those three. 3.476% of the population is Native-American or Indian origin. Religion 50% of the population is Catholic while 30% of the 48,000+ residents are Christian while 12% are Protestant and 4% are Anglican while 4% are Atheist and the remaining 2% are Bhuddist.　 Education Charleston Heights has the education system that contains one public high school, one catholic high school, two junior high schools, one public school and one private school. The notable high school Charleston Heights High School houses grades 9-12 with over 1500 students anually and an average graduating class of 250 students per year. Charleston Heights High School is larger than the other high school, Saint Palisades Catholic High School. These two high schools usually face off against each other in their district recognized main sport, Soccer. There are two junior high schools in the local area, Warwick Junior High and Harriet Tubman Junior High. Mostly students from Warwick Junior High School attend Charleston Heights High as the others from Tubman Junior High attend Saint Palisades and become the rivals to Charleston Heights High School students. Charleston Heights is also the home to Ferris State University where the students from both high schools attend after completing high school. As of the 2009-2010 school year, there are 5,000 students on average at Ferris State University.　 Notable Residents *Carson Montgomery, father of Liam Montgomery and Mayor of Charleston Heights (2008-present). *Poseidon Jackson, lawyer/D.A. and father of Percy Jackson. *Nicholas Morris, lawyer and father of Juniper Morris. *Frederick Chase, temporary resident, state criminal and father of Annabeth Chase. *Dalita Underwood, mother of Grover Underwood and town sheriff. Category:Charleston Heights Locations